Hana — KakaSaku One Shot
by MissGazerock
Summary: Kakashi y Sakura se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo de que ella se graduó de la preparatoria. Los dos comienzan a recordar la fuerte conexión qué tenían a pesar de tener una "Amistad" Maestro y Alumna y cómo aquel lazo llevó a Kakashi a esconderle un bello secreto y a Sakura a contener sus verdaderos sentimientos.


" _Aquel día a punto de decir adiós, fue cuando me di cuenta que te necesitaba para siempre, qué de pasajero, pero pensé que tu cariño era efímero, como la vida de las flores en viernes"._

Había pasado algún tiempo antes de darme cuenta que mi vida se volvía ordinaria, monótona. El salón de clases donde antes estabas, ahora era ocupado por personas extrañas, pero, aún así intentaba dar mi mejor cara ante ellos, porque yo debía ser un ideal a seguir para los más jóvenes, pero debo confesar que yo quería ser tu ideal en aquel momento.

Miraba por el ventanal de aquel salón, las flores de sakura... Sakura, ¿Hace cuánto no recordaba ese nombre? No cabe duda, aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me quitas el pensamiento y la visión del panorama.

—Profesor Kakashi, ¿Va a continuar la clase? —preguntaba Moegi algo preocupada, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé viendo ese bello paisaje, pero a juzgar por su reacción, fue bastante.

—Ah, sí Moegi... Continuemos la lección catorce. Abran todos sus libros en la página indicada. —Todos rieron ante lo que dije pero, ¿Qué dije mal?

—Profesor, nosotros no usamos libros. —exclamó Udon, diablos, lo había olvidado.

—Ah, tienen razón, discúlpenme. Entonces, repasemos la anterior lección, comencemos con esto.

Las horas pasaban en esa escuela, donde te había conocido, los alumnos pidiendo que les regalará las calificaciones o regañándome por llegar tarde, me recuerda tanto a ti. Estoy seguro de que si estuvieses aquí te seguirías quejando.

" _Profesor Kakashi, siempre llega tarde y eso qué somos su único grupo, ¡Sea más consciente!"_ Tus palabras quedaron en mi memoria, ahora, incluso tengo siete grupos más que antes y lo sigo haciendo, llegar tarde.

—Maestro Kakashi, ¿Tiene algo qué hacer después de la escuela? Recuerde qué hoy es viernes.

—Rin... Lo siento, hoy sale a la venta un libro que he estado esperando desde hace tiempo, me temo que no podré ir a fotografiar el atardecer como lo hacemos los viernes. —dije lo más pacífico que pude, deseaba leerme la nueva historia del señor Jiraiya.

—Entiendo, por favor cuídese entonces, buen trabajo. —me hizo una reverencia.

—Buen trabajo. —hice lo mismo.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido posible, no quería toparme con alumnos que quisieran asesorías, ahora mismo no.

Asesoría... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué hice una? Seguramente fue hace tiempo, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

Llegué a la tienda casi sin aire, fui de los primeros en comprar el libro, de verdad Jiraiya, ¿Qué pensaba cuando decidió ponerlos en venta a partir de las seis de la tarde?

El clima era maravilloso, primavera tenía que ser, busque un parque cerca de la librería para comenzar a leer, debo decir que me encanta leerme sus historias y es en lo único en lo que no gasto más tiempo.

Comencé a leerlo, mis manos me temblaban, ¡Era el último de la saga! Aunque conociendo al autor, no creo que quiera finalizarla.

El parque fue llenándose de un bello atardecer, aunque no pude apreciarlo tanto por la lectura entre mis manos, todo iba perfecto, hasta que una dulce voz llegó a mi oído derecho.

—Usted no cambia. —volteé a ver lentamente a la dueña de voz que parecía una melodía, me encontré con un mechón de pelo rosa lo suficientemente largo como para caer encima de mi hombro, al igual que pude ver aquellos preciosos ojos esmeraldas qué tiempo atrás deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver a ver, unos labios color rosa pálido que soñaba con besar, y esas mejillas sonrojadas que quise tocar alguna vez. —Maestro Kakashi.

—Sakura. —cerré mi libro y le sonreí. —Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—Sí, diez años casi. —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —pregunté irónicamente, ella seguía viéndose joven a pesar de por poco tocar los treinta, mientras tanto yo, finalizándolos. —¿Tienes tiempo? Siéntate si quieres.

—No quisiera interrumpirlo en su lectura, después de todo ya sé de lo que trata.

—Ah, te has enterado. —respondí con cierto nerviosismo, las novelas que leía no eran del todo santas.

—Ya no soy una niña después de todo. —rio y se sentó al lado mío. —Lo acompañaré, después de todo, no tengo nada importante qué hacer.

—Gracias. —seguí mirándola y ella hizo lo mismo, reímos al unísono. —¿Qué ha sido de ti Sakura?

—Pasé el examen de admisión a la universidad.

—Ehh, me alegro mucho por ti, todavía recuerdo lo mucho que te preocupabas acerca de eso, traías a Naruto y a Sasuke de aquí para allá recogiendo enciclopedias para estudiar.

—¿Lo recuerda? Estaba bastante tensa en esos momentos, solo pensaba en hacer mío ese examen. Naruto no lo pasó a la primera y Sasuke entró junto conmigo, pero apoyaba a Naruto aún así. Aunque no estudiaba tan bien como cuando lo hacía con usted, siempre decía algo como « _Kakashi seguramente me haría entenderlo de otra forma como haciendo ejercicio y sentadillas o cosas así para facilitármelo_ » pero lo bueno es que pasó.

—Hahaha, ya veo. —miré al piso con nostalgia.

—Sus asesorías eran las mejores, aunque al final terminaba leyendo sus dichosas novelas y dejándome a mí el trabajo de poner a Sasuke y Naruto a estudiar.

—Lamento eso, pero era una asesoría, no una clase, se supone que deberían de haberme puesto atención para evitarse aquello. —Sakura fingió enojo al escucharme, pero soltó una risa.

—Tiene razón.

—¿Y? ¿Lograste cumplir tu sueño? —pregunté ansiosamente.

—Sí, soy profesora de preescolar, me gusta mucho, usted fue una de mis aspiraciones, agradezco eso.

—Qué bueno, sabía que lo lograrías. —mientras lo decía, guardé el libro en mi portafolio y abrigue mis manos dentro del saco que tenía puesto. —¿Y ellos?

—Naruto está trabajando en el extranjero, es profesor igual que yo, pero de secundaria y da Educación Física, se le da mejor que las materias de tronco común. —sonrió. —Siempre lo supe, él trabajaría en algo que tuviera que ver con el ejercicio. Se casó hace unos años con Hinata, del salón de al lado.

—Oh, la recuerdo, siempre me pedía qué sentará a Naruto hasta en frente en mi clase para que cuando ella pasara por el salón pudiese verlo.

—¡¿De verdad?! —se asombró. —pensé que él se cambiaba para poner atención a su clase, viví engañada todo este tiempo.

—No, yo creo que aunque hubiese estado sentado hasta el frente por cuenta propia, aún así no pondría atención. —la hice reír de nuevo con mi comentario. —¿Y Sasuke?

—Pues él... Tiene un viaje de negocios fuera del país, estudió contaduría y se casó. No lo vemos Naruto y yo tan seguido, de hecho, al menos tres o cuatro veces al año. Definitivamente, muchas cosas cambian cuándo eres adulto, extraño cuando los tres nos veíamos todo el tiempo en la escuela, era bastante divertido. No sé como usted puede sobrevivir.

—Hmmm, si tuviese qué confesar algo diría que ustedes eran mis amigos cuando yo daba clase, me sentía como un alumno más a pesar de ser el profesor.

—Ja, entiendo, recuerdo que éramos el equipo siete, siempre estábamos juntos, ya que usted no tenía muchos grupos y era su primer año con nosotros, éramos bastante unidos.

—Bingo, como era mi primer año y además había maestros más viejos qué yo, tener veinticuatro años en ese tiempo me hacía llevarme bien con ustedes.

—Era el más joven de hecho.

—Buena observación Haruno. —reí al pronunciar su apellido, que tiempo atrás me gustaba demasiado, ella en cambio, volteó el rostro hacía el otro lado, pude notar un sonrojo.

—Uchiha... —masculló, pero yo pude escucharlo muy bien, sentí una puñalada. —Quién se casó con Sasuke... fui yo, ya no soy más Haruno.

El aire se tornó tenso y con él, vino un silencio que parecía ser eterno, no quería que ella escuchase mi respiración agitada por tal confesión, el atardecer ya no estaba y al mirar al cielo sólo pude verlo obscuro y estrellado.

—Ya veo. —dije sin ánimos. —Espero que tengas una vida muy feliz.

—Sí... —me miró de nuevo, sus ojos verdes destellaban más que nunca. —Si miró más de diez años atrás, nunca me imaginaría que terminaría siendo su esposa. Lamento no haberle invitado a nuestra boda, pero nos cambiamos de casa después de graduarnos de la Universidad. Perdimos contacto con casi todos, fue más privado que nada, incluso parecía un día más, sólo que yo de blanco y él de traje, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Itachi, asistieron unos diez. Sigo arrepintiéndome de no haberlo invitado, usted fue parte importante en mi vida, en la de muchos.

—Ya veo, gracias. —sus palabras me calmaron, como una cobija en el frío. —Mientras tú seas feliz, no hay problema.

—También profesor Kakashi... —limpió su voz, parecía querer llorar, yo no entendía por qué. —Me enteré de las flores.

—¿Eh? —Trate de recordarlo y cuando lo hice, quise que la tierra me tragara.

—Siempre fue usted, ¿Verdad? —dirigió su mirada al piso y volvió a sonrojarse. —Cada viernes, cada semana.

—¿De qué hablas Sakura? —pregunté, suerte que tenía las manos en el bolsillo, sino hubiese visto mi temblar.

—Me lo dijo Sasuke cuando nos casamos, unas horas antes de intercambiar nuestros votos, él siempre lo vio poner aquellas flores en mi escritorio. —una lágrima comenzó a descender por su roja mejilla. —Y yo siempre pensé que había sido él, durante más de nueve años así lo creí.

—Sakura...

—¿Por qué Kakashi? —su voz me intimidaba, a pesar de qué siempre la había visto tan cariñosa, ahora mismo, me daba miedo. —¿Por qué lo escondiste?

—Tienes que entender qué mi profesión me lo impedía.

—Pero lo seguías haciendo, —se limpió la mejilla. —durante los tres años que nos diste clase.

—Mi error.

—No Kakashi, no fue un error... ¿Qué sentías por mí?

—Te quería como una gran amiga. —solté, no era verdad, te amaba. —Porque, éramos amigos en ese entonces.

Sakura se quedó en silencio un momento, miró al cielo y yo miré hacía el frente, trataba de mirar a la gente que pasaba, pero no había nadie, el parque era solo para nosotros dos.

—Yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke, desde primaria... —ella rompió el silencio. —pero al entrar a la preparatoria, me fije en otras cosas más qué en él, quería tomarme los estudios en serio. Me gustaba estar contigo Kakashi, porque compartíamos muchas cosas, me interesaba la historia, y tú la sabías toda, a pesar de ser un profesor de matemáticas. Me gustaba resolver aquellos complejos problemas contigo, porque era fácil entenderte. —suspiró. —Puede que el cariño que en ese entonces le tenía a Sasuke era pasajero, me acostumbre a admirarlo por mucho tiempo, pero al conocerte Kakashi, mi mundo se abrió... —hizo una larga pausa, no quise hablar por miedo a interrumpirla, pero note que ella en verdad quería que yo dijera algo. —En los últimos meses de escuela, recuerdo que recibía notas diciéndome cosas como « _Esfuérzate, eres la mejor, no te rindas_ ». Y eso me animaba, pero fue Naruto quien de casualidad dijo que las había puesto Sasuke, él no tenía la culpa, después de todo... Naruto quizás quería animarme un poco en los exámenes, diciéndome algo que llegaría alegrarme... Pero Sasuke nunca lo mencionó hasta el día de nuestra boda, aún así, me aferre a la idea de Naruto, porque sabía Kakashi... Qué no podía enamorarme de ti por tu posición, pero ya era tarde, lo estaba. Así que para olvidarte, volví a ver de la misma manera que antes a Sasuke y éste... seguía igual conmigo. —me miró, como esperando una respuesta de parte mía, después de pensarlo, separé mis labios, pero de nuevo su voz me detuvo. —No sé si soy feliz con Sasuke, honestamente, se ha ido hace tres años a ese largo viaje, sólo se queda unas semanas de vacaciones, pero es como si no estuviera.

—Lo siento. —tenía mi cabeza hecha un dolor, pero de alguna forma, me aliviaba lo que ella decía. —Esconderme de esa forma no fue bueno, te ilusioné y por mi culpa tú estás...

—No... Hay algunas cosas que me gustan de Sasuke, pero son contadas con los dedos. A diferencia de ti, que tenía que anotarlas en mi libreta para no olvidarlas. —me sonrió. —Cuando somos niños, lo mínimo es lo máximo... Contigo maduré.

—Sakura... —su cabello que ahora se movía con el viento, llego a tocar mi rostro.

—Te he estado esperando Kakashi, ahora que ya sabes cómo me siento, ¿Qué es lo que sentías tú?

Los recuerdos tras esas palabras, inundaron mi mente, yo de ésta niña me había enamorado y lo había callado por ética, qué es lo correcto... Pero ahora ya no había más gente que dijese " _Es una niña, está mal_ ". Ya no podía callarlo, después de todo, habían pasado diez años y yo seguía esperando su regreso, día tras día.

Ella ya no era la misma niña, ella ya era una mujer.

—Te amaba Sakura, me enamoré de ti desde el día en que tu maletín se te cayo aquel día en el tren y yo te ayudé a recogerlo. —su mirada detonaba asombro, eso había pasado incluso hace más de trece años. —Aún ibas en secundaria, y yo iba en la mitad de la universidad... Te confundí con una estudiante finalizando la preparatoria, sus uniformes eran iguales. —tragué en seco. —Cuando te presentaste en el salón de clases y noté que eras mucho más menor, me sentí mal conmigo mismo, pero eras tan madura, nunca quise faltarte al respeto, así que ponía una flor de sakuras entre tus libros, en tu escritorio, en las notas que te daba, sabía qué te gustaban y yo no tenía otra forma de expresarte mi cariño más que de esa manera.

—Kakashi. —de nuevo volvió a sollozar. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?

—Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho nada en la ceremonia de graduación, tenías dieciocho, yo veintisiete, se me hacía incorrecto. Pero fue mi corazón quién decidió amarte. —ella sacó mi mano del gran abrigo y la sostuvo entre sus delicadas manos, cuando me di cuenta, ella tenía su anillo puesto. —Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Los dos hemos cambiado, nunca se termina de madurar, ¿sabes? Incluso han cambiado muchas cosas de nuestra vida. —retiré mi mano de las suyas y puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. —Ahora eres una esposa, tienes que estar del lado de tu marido, porque ambos han jurado ante la iglesia amarse y respetarse. Ya hemos aclarado esto que teníamos guardado y enredado... No hay más secretos.

—Kakashi... —me abrazó, sentí como una daga atravesando mi débil corazón, débil ante ella. —me deje llevar por sentimientos efímeros, que te he perdido, te perdí durante años y no quiero perderte de nuevo. —escuche su agitada respiración por llorar. —Sé qué lo jure ante la iglesia, pero mi corazón, mi corazón está vacío... Y es egoísta de parte mía pedirte que te quedes conmigo sólo porque parezco una mujer despechada. Pero te amo Kakashi, siempre he pensado en ti, incluso ahora, he regresado de ver a Sasuke para poder verte.

—¿Qué? —No era posible... ¿acaso? No...

—Cuando anunciaron a la venta el libro de Jiraiya, yo aproveché eso para venir a verte. —cortó el abrazo. —Sabía qué irías a buscarlo a la librería dónde solíamos ir, tome el valor desde días antes para decirle a Sasuke mi decisión... Sé qué lo lastimé, pero... Él lo hizo siempre, lastimarme y supongo qué se quedó conmigo igual, por lástima... Así que hable con él y he venido aquí contigo Kakashi, a decirte todo esto, sé que hemos cambiado y te pido la oportunidad de volver a conocernos... —bajó su cabeza, seguro quería una respuesta inmediata, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en el anillo, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Y el anillo? —dije sin más.

—¿A caso no te acuerdas? —se escuchó decepcionada. —Bueno, es lo normal, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo. Este anillo no es con el qué me case con Sasuke, este anillo es el que me regalaste en el festival de la escuela. Lo ganaste en una máquina de regalos y después me lo diste. Dijiste que era... para pasar mi examen, pero ahora le he pedido que me regrese a ti.

Sus palabras me dejaban cada vez más atónito, no sabía que decirle, pero sí sabía una cosa.

—¿Estarás dispuesta a dejarlo? —pregunté con apenas un hilo de voz. —Este viejo... Se ha vuelto aún más grande, tú también, has cambiado. Seguro Sasuke te ha arrebatado tus primeras veces. —evité su mirada al decirlo. —Y conmigo, vas a volver a repetir un ciclo, lo mismo, quizá a veces sea un viejo gruñón, el cual no te satisfaga para nada, o sea aburrido por mi edad.

—Tienes razón, —acarició mi mejilla y me hizo regresarle la mirada. —hemos cambiado mucho, pero una parte de mí no. Aún te recuerdo, te extraño y no he podido sacarte de mi mente ni una sola vez, tu edad no me importa, te conocí desde tiempo atrás y quiero volver a hacerlo. —tomó de nuevo mis manos y las entrelazo con las mías. —Nunca voy a olvidar el aroma de aquellas sakuras en primavera, igual que ahora. Las miradas que te daba en las clases, las veces que quería verte los fines de semana, o cuando esperaba sin falta, los hermosos viernes. No voy a cansarme de ti.

Acerque mis labios hacía ella, cerró lentamente los ojos, me frené.

—Sakura. —Acerqué su rostro al mío hasta que su nariz tocó la mía. —Me has hecho esperar mucho y yo también lo he hecho.

—Kakashi, esta vez no voy a permitirte llegar tarde o decirme las cosas hasta después. —su respirar tan cercano al mío, no aguante más.

Nuestros labios finalmente se habían tocado, sus manos temblaban, las sostuve más fuerte que nunca, deseaba tenerla así desde tiempo atrás. Abrí los ojos lentamente para confrontar su mirada, sólo pude ver una lágrima deslizarse por el camino ya hecho de las anteriores.

Nos alejamos, ella agachó la mirada y yo me concentre en recuperar el aliento, sus labios sabían a gloria, la piel en sus manos tan sedosa, de nuevo caí rendido ante la misma chica de hace tiempo.

El silencio provocado por aquel beso no fue para nada incómodo, una brisa se soltó, el cabello de mi acompañante de nuevo comenzó a bailar y sobre de él, cayeron pétalos rosas de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

—Sakura... —volteó a verme. —Comencemos cómo debe ser, como tuvo que haber sido desde el principio.

—Sí, profesor Kakashi. —su voz se escucho divertida, le limpié la lágrima anterior y le quité algunos pétalos que tenía encima, tomé uno y se lo mostré.

—No es completamente una flor, pero sí una sakura en viernes. —la tomó. —Cómo solía ser. —me levanté de aquella banca y tomé mi maletín, en mi otra mano, sostuve la suya. —Ahora tendrás que aguantar toda la historia del porqué aún estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

—Será un problema si esa historia termina igual que los libros de Jiraiya. —su comentario me hizo reír, definitivamente ya no era una niña.

—Como tenga que acabar, pero qué sea juntos. —la volví a besar, esta vez duró un poco más, su sonrojo me aviso qué casi se desmaya de la pena de hacerlo, pero ambos lo estábamos esperando. —Sí, sigues siendo aquella niña.

—¡Kakashi! —comencé a caminar junto a ella, agradecí ese momento, no iba a soltar a ésta chica nunca más.

El cariño no desapareció en ningún momento y eso, algunas veces sentía qué me mataba, pero me di cuenta de que nunca fue efímero.

Estaba esperando tu regreso.

Dime Sakura... ¿Esté es el karma de la vida por siempre haber llegado tarde a todos lados? Bueno, como quiera qué sea.

¿Te digo un secreto?

Siempre llegaba tarde a clases por ir a recoger las flores y ponerlas en tu escritorio, pero es algo que voy a llevarme hasta la tumba, porque ahora llegar tarde se volvió una costumbre, lo siento.

Sakura…

Esto ya no es un secreto que pienso guardarme por el resto de mi vida...

Te amo, mi bella flor.

Fin

¡Hola! Bueno, sé que es algo raro que haga un One Shot, sobre todo KakaSaku, pero es una pareja que en lo personal me encanta. Si se preguntan qué es Hana, pues así es la traducción de "Flor" al Japonés y me ha parecido lindo, aunque también significa Nariz hahaha, pero nada qué ver. Al principio pensé en ponerle Sakura, pero no sé, no me convencía y decidí ponerle Hana, me gusto muchísimo más.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho, como ven es mi primer One Shot y creo que me ha quedado bien, bueno, yo pienso. Me ha encantado escribir sobre ésta pareja no cannon, ahora solo vive en mi memoria hahahaha.

Me disculpo con mi querido fandom que no sea una historia ShikaTema, pero me llamó la atención escribir acerca de una de mis otras parejas favoritas.

Bueno, eso es todo, un saludo y un gran abrazo a todos, nos leemos.


End file.
